What's missing TakaoXYoko one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: A one shot request, for Yoko Fujioka. Enjoy


**AmTheLion:** Right, so here's another request. This time with Takao/Tyson and Yoko Fujioka's OC. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_(person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**What's missing  
(TakaoXYoko one shot)  
**

"Yoko-chan. Table three is ready to order." Another of the waitresses shouted to you, making you jump. You had been sketching on your manga idea by the counter and had completely forgotten you were at work.

"Oh right, Sorry. I'll get to it." You replied and closed the sketchbook and put it in your bag before running over to the right table to take their order. It was Saturday morning and you had the early shift. You kept glancing at the clock. When the clock finally reached one, you quickly got out of your waitress outfit and into your regular clothes. Then you sprinted out the door and towards the park where you were meeting your friends.

"Takao-kun!" you shouted as you threw yourself around his neck from behind.

"Yoko. About time." He replied with a smile as you let go and greet the others.

"How was work?" Hillary asked.

"All right. I even got to sketch a bit." You reply with a cheeky smile.

"That's so like you Yoko." Takao replied. All of you laugh.

"Right, back to practise guys." Kenny then said. So the boys started to beyblade, Kenny used his computer to analyse, Hillary observed it all, while you took up your sketchbook and started drawing their match. You continued like that for a few hours before you went home to Takano for dinner.

* * *

"Grampa, we're back." Takao said as he came true the door.

"Yeh and we're starving!" Daichi exclaimed. Everyone had a great dinner time, before you went out in Takao's garden and continued the blading, while you sketched on your manga. It was a manga about bladders, inspired by all your friends. The main person, a girl, didn't know how to beyblade so the other characters was teaching her. It was coming along quite nicely. But eventually it got late and everyone headed home. Takao followed you to your apartment. All the time you talked about beyblading and your manga. As you reached the door you stopped.

"Can I come over tomorrow Takao-kun?" you asked with a light blush knowing the two of you would be alone then. You had a crush on him since a year ago, and lately you had a feeling you were closer than ever.

"Ofcourse Yoko. It would be boring to spend the whole day alone." He said with a bright smile. With that you say goodbye and go to bed.

* * *

The next day you meet up at his place early.

_Is he even awake yet?_ You wondered as you walked inside and knocked on the door. His grandpa opened.

"Oh. Yoko-chan it's you. Takao is still sleeping. But come on in." He said with a bright smile. You nod and went inside.

You waited in the living room. You brought along your manga notes, so you began sketching on them while waiting. But you couldn't concentrate. So you ended up going to Takao's room to see if he would wake up soon. In front of the door you stopped and wondered if you should give him your usual glump greeting, he would defiantly wake then. You decided to do that, so with a small giggle you open the door. What you saw was a sleeping Takao in only boxers, who's spread out all over the bed with his sheets half covering him. His tan bare chest slowly sunked and rised along with his snoring. His dark blue hair was a messy curl on his pillow. Your thoughts of glumping him disappeared and you just stood there looking at him. He moved in his sleep, making you jump and hurry out the room and back to your sketches. As you sat down a new idea for your manga appeared and you hury to write it down before starting to draw it out.

* * *

It was almost noon when a hand lands on your head and someone leaned over your shoulder to see your drawings.

"Wow your manga is really getting great." Takao said with a smile, before he dumped down besides you.

"Is this a new idea?" he asked and picked up another of your drawings.

"Yeh it suddenly came to me earlier." You said smiling brightly before you started telling him the idea you had gotten. He got almost as excited about it as you.

"That's brilliant Yoko. Adding romance in the story will only make it more popular once you get it published, right? Specially with girls."

"I thought so too." You exclaim. The rest of the day you discussed your manga and he watched you draw and sometimes he practised and did movement with his beyblade so you could sketch something like it. His grandpa came with lunch and before you knew it, it was dinner time.

"Takao. Why don't you take Yoko-chan out to eat, you two have been working all day. Here's some money, now get going." Grandpa eventually said and pushed the two of you out the door with a big grin.

* * *

You ended up in one of Takao's favorite burger shops. After ordering two large burgers with chips and huge sodas, you sat by one of the windows and eat. You looked at Takao you realized this would be a great scene fro a date in your manga.

"Nee, Takao-kun, don't you think this is a great date?" you asked.

"What?" he looked up from his burger, a deep blush formed across his cheeks.

"Yeh, you know, for my manga. Wouldn't it fit well if that main guy took the girl to a burger shop for lunch. Like a date." You continued and took a big bite of your own burger.

"Oh, yeh right. Sure why not. It would be like that guy. But..." he trailed off, his blush faded abit, but was still visible on his cheeks.

"But?"

"Would the girl like that? I mean. Doesn't girls want to go to fancy restaurants and get flowers and such?" he asked looking at you.

"I suppose most girls like that. But my main character doesn't really mind. As long as it is a date and they enjoy themselves she's happy. I guess she's kind of like me in that way." You smiled brightly and continue on eating your burger. So did Takao, but it looked like he was in deep thought for a while.

"Puh, if I take another bite I'll explode." You said smiling happily.

"You want the rest of my chips?" you asked and handed it to him.

"If you're not going to eat them." He replied with a smile and digged in. His appetite has always made you smile.

* * *

_He seems to be himself again now. Earlier he seemed so thoughtful. I wonder what was on his mind._ You thought as you watched him finish the rest of the food before you headed back to the dojo.

A few days pass by and you finished drawing the date in your manga. The only thing still missing from that chapter was the goodbye. You were at Takao's dojo again, with everyone else as well. They had been beybladeing all day, only stopping to eat. You had been drawing down the battles for future use in your manga, with company from Hillary.

"Hey, Yoko. Have you noticed?" she suddenly asked you as your drawing a battle between Takao and Max.

"Noticed what?" you ask, continuing to draw.

"That Takao has been looking at you all day." She whispers so only you can hear. You stop in the middle of a movement and stare at her.

"What?"

"He has, you really haven't noticed. You two have gotten closer lately haven't you?" she gasp and look at you smiling.

"Do you think Takao has fallen in love with you?" she continues, beaming. You blush a deep red and glance over at Takao. To your surprise he quickly looks down at the battle with Max.

_Was he just looking at me? Like Hill said he's been doing._ You don't say anything, and unknown to you and Takao, everyone else already knew you liked each other, and was planning a way to get you together.

The day was suddenly over and the sun was beginning to go down. And to your surprise everyone suddenly had to go. Takao seemed just as confused.

"But you guys never leave this early. What's up?" he asks.

"Sorry Takao. Make sure to follow Yoko home okey." Rei says as everyone waves goodbye, leaving the two of you alone. Not that you hadn't been alone before, but this time it felt different.

* * *

With the bladders gone you went back to drawing the goodbye of the date in your manga. Takao sat beside you and watched. You were almost done when he said;

"It's missing something."

"What?" you were a bit surprised, because neither of you had said anything since the others left.

"The goodbye. It's missing something." He repeated, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Really." You looked at your drawings. The guy had followed the girl home, agreed to go out again another time, she had promised to cheer for him in the next battle, he had told her to have sweet dreams and she was about to go inside and he was walking to the gate.

"What's missing?" you asked, not really understanding.

"Well…" Takao's blush deepened.

"Haven't they just been on a date?"

"Yes, and?"

"Well on films and such don't they usually say goodbye when they… em … you know." He starts to trail off, his blush now a deep shade of red.

"When they what Takao-kun?" he looks at you, swallows, before slowly leaning closer to you. Now you start to blush, why was he leaning closer? Then suddenly he jumps to his feet laughing.

"Hehe, I don't know. But it's getting late. Come on I promised to walk you home." He talks really fast before he heads to the door. Bewildered you pack your things and hurry after him.

* * *

Neither of you say anything on the walk to your apartment. Both of you are nervous. Finally you reach your door and you turn to him.

"Thanks for following me again." You say.

"Sure. I mean, any time." He gives you a light smile. You smile back and turn to walk inside. Suddenly he grabs your arm.

"Yoko." He says. Your turn and look surprised at him.

"Yeh?" he swallows.

"Your story. What's missing…" he says, now you notice how nervous he is. You never seen him like this, not even before a beybattle.

"Yes…" you say trying to understand.

"It's… this." He says. Then he leans in and press his lips firmly on yours. He pulls back just as quickly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to… I just…" he starts babbling nervously, a deep red blush on his cheeks. You blink surprised before you give him a beaming smile and throw yourself in his arms.

"You're right. It does miss a kiss." You say giggling. You notice him smile and hug you tightly. Needless to say everyone knew you gotten together the next day, if not Takao made sure they knew.

* * *

**AmTheLion:**That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
